A commonly assigned patent of G. and S. Olive, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,462 issued Dec. 18, 1979, describes a process in which acetonitrile is prepared by high temperature reaction of carbon monoxide, hydrogen and ammonia over a transition metal, with molybdenum metal in a reduced valence state being one of the prominent catalysts employed. The process is described as operable under various temperature and pressure conditions.
As discussed in the aforesaid application, acetonitrile is a known compound of recognized industrial value, and various approaches have been used in preparing it by reactions involving hydrocarbons, amines, acetic acid, etc. The aforesaid application provides a new route utilizing such relatively inexpensive and available raw materials as hydrogen, carbon monoxide and ammonia.